Sports Jeopardy!
Sports Jeopardy! is a Jeopardy! spin-off that is all about sports. The show debuted in September 2014. Sports commentator Dan Patrick is the host, and Kelly Miyahara is the announcer in addition to her Clue Crew duties on the sister show. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as the original Jeopardy!; the difference is that this version is all about the world of sports. Like Jeopardy's three other spin-offs, contestants played for points. Another big change from the original show to the this version is that there are four clues instead of five in each of the six categories, though Jep! also had a four-clues-per-category format, except that there were five categories instead of six. Jeopardy! In the Jeopardy! Round (also known as "Sports Jeopardy!"), six categories with four answers of increasing difficulty (ranging in value from 250 to 1000) are presented. There is one Daily Double hidden in one of the six categories. Double Jeopardy! Point values are doubled in this round, hence the round's name "Double Jeopardy!" (also known as "Double Sports Jeopardy!") meaning that they are worth anywhere from 500 to 2000. There are two Daily Doubles hidden somewhere on the board. NOTE: When a round ends, regardless if there are any clues left on the board, Miyahara rings a boxing bell instead of the usual beeping sound the parent show uses-- though that show only uses the sound if a round ends before all clues are revealed. Final Jeopardy! As in the regular show, the game ends with a round called "Final Jeopardy!" (also known as "Final Sports Jeopardy!"). Like the regular show, any player who finishes Double Jeopardy! with zero or negative score is eliminated from the game. A category is revealed, and the players wager their score during the final commercial break. After the last break, the clue is revealed, and players have 30 seconds to write down their response, and it has to be phrased in the form of a question. A correct response adds the wager but an incorrect or improperly-phrased response (even if correct) deducts the wager. The player with the most points at the end of Final Jeopardy! wins the game and gets $5,000, second place gets $2,000 and 3rd gets $1,000. At the end of the season, the three top winners will compete in a two game championship round for $50,000. More than likely, second place will get $20,000 and third, $10,000. Trivia *This was like Super Jeopardy from 1990 and for the 1st 2 seasons of Rock of Roll Jeopardy! where it was played for points instead of cash. *The point values for the 1st round was in increments of 250 points while the 2nd round had increments of 500 points. *Jeopardy! clue crew member Kelly Miyahara is the announcer and only clue crew member on the show. *Just like in the usual Jeopardy! game show, 2nd place is worth $2,000 and third is worth $1,000. *Rock and Roll Jeopardy offers the winning contestant $5,000 which was the same concept for this show. *This is the 3rd spinoff series. *This spinoff show is somewhat like Jeopardy! Sports Edition that released on the Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis video game consoles in 1994. Gallery Sports Jeopardy! Daily Double S1 Logo.png|Daily Double for Season 1. Sports Jeopardy! Video Daily Double S1 Logo.png|Video Daily Double for Season 1. Sports Jeopardy! Daily Double S2 Logo.jpg|Daily Double for Season 2. Category:Shows Category:Spinoffs Category:Jeopardy!